


I'm not Japan's Ace!?

by harhar12



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Dimension Travel, Gen, Japanese nationals is a bloodbath, Or 'yolo quads to beat the new kid', Shoma's #2 spot is threatened, Sorry shoma, Time Travel, Yuzu is like 'sup we cool', there is no in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harhar12/pseuds/harhar12
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, fresh from the GPF gala in Barcelona, wakes up in his younger self. In a live viewing at Yutopia, he finds out that he is not Japan's figure skating ace. No, that person was named Yuzuru Hanyu.OrThe one where Yuuri travels into a younger version of himself in the our dimension. He's seriously confused. So, what does he do? Skate, of course!Hilarity ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up in his old room

_"Once again, our Grand Prix Final Silver Medalist Yuuri Katsuki from Japan, together with his coach Victor Nikiforov!'_

_"Please give a round of applause for that wonderful ice dance exhibition!"_

The cheers were deafening. Not a seat was occupied as the audience all rose to their feet, hollering in admiration of the power couple that just casually brought the house down.

Yuuri was so giddy. It felt like he would explode from how happy he was. He nuzzled against the neck of his beloved as they moved to exit the rink. Strangely, the world was suddenly silent to Yuuri. The moment slowly fading away. 

Getting blurrier by the second. Until, nothing.

* * *

Yuuri shot up from what he thought was his hotel room. 

_Was I knocked out? Where am I?_

He glanced around the room, finding it somewhat familiar. The olive walls, the single bed. Even the dusty piano that was upright against the wall in the corner of the room. It was then that he realized. He was in his room at the inn. He was in Hasetsu, not in Barcelona.

_What am I doing back here? Was it all a dream?_

Yuuri felt his blood run cold. It couldn't have been a dream. It just couldn't. He frantically tried to find any semblance of the past season that he spent with Victor. Nothing.

_The rings._

He felt his right hand. No ring. There was no ring. Tremors wracked his being. His stomach felt like a bottomless pit. Before he knew it, his cheeks had gone wet  He couldn't breathe. _I need help._

Then, a knock was heard on his bedroom door.

"Yuuri, son. Breakfast is ready! It's spring break but I wish you wouldn't sleep in too much" said the  comforting voice of his mother. 

Yuuri nearly crawled just to reach his bedroom door. He was feeling lightheaded. He opened the door, only to immediately go into fetal position still hyperventilating. His mother rushed to his aid trying not to suffocate Yuuri further. Something had set him off. He couldn't move from where he was. 

"Stay calm, son. Breath in time with me." Said Hiroko in a focused voice. Yuuri was pulled up into a sitting position where his breathing gradually evened out. Like a child, he buried his face on his mother's shoulder and let his tears fall.

_It was all a dream._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing about someone having a panic attack. I apologize if it doesn't sit well with some. I actually followed some of my own symptoms but I am aware that panic attacks are different for everyone.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri settles in.

   
  
When Yuuri calmed down, he wordlessly followed his mother to the kitchen to have a late breakfast. The Katsuki family rarely had time to eat together when guests are coming in and out of the banquet rooms looking for their own breakfast.  
  
"Yuuri, here have Katsudon. It's your favorite right?" Yuuri couldn't help but salivate at the familiar smell as his mother set down a tray of steaming food. It smelled of comfort, familiarity. It smelled of home. There was no mistake. He was back in Hasetsu.The rooms are exactly the same albeit looking newer than the last time he saw them.  
  
  
  
"Mom, what day is it?", he asked, not really caring what the answer was. The first bites of his Katsudon tasted like nothing. But Yuuri's body quickly had a change of heart because, Katsudon will always be Katsudon. He willed himself to enjoy his favorite dish; granting himself temporary reprieve from the ominous feelings in the pit of his stomach.  
 

* * *

  
  
_What happened? Was everything really a dream?_

 

_It couldn't be a dream. It felt so real._

_The cold ice. The weight of the medals. The rings..._

 

 _It doesn't make sense!_  
  
  
  
"-uuri, oi Yuuri! Earth to Yuuri!" Another famiiiar voice called him. It was Mari albeit, a little different from what Yuuri remembered. Her hair was brown just like their mother's. He recalled the time when Mari bleached her hair blonde because she wanted to feel a little bit more grown up.

  
  
_Odd, she looks younger than I remembered. Something is not right._

  
  
"You have to feed Vicchan." _Vicchan!?_ He sprung to his feet and ran to the tree in the courtyard that his beloved poodle frequented. There he saw a familiar face; a face that he thought was long dead.

 

The poodle jumped into his arms and slobbered all over his face in a show of affection. He had braced himself for the impact, though Vicchan had never knocked him down. After being tackled countless times by Makkachin, Yuuri didn't want to take the chance. Once again, he teared up but for an entirely different reason. His best friend was alive. He stroked his dog's fur gently. He felt something wrapped around Vicchan's neck.

 

_A collar!? I haven't collared him since I was a teenager._

 

He carried his poodle to his tiny nook at the corner or his room and filled his bowl with Curry Beef Delight; his favorite flavor from a local brand. He stared at his reflection on the full body mirror in his room. He looked the same but with slightly softer features. He felt the back of his neck for a scar he got when he was about nineteen when he tried using a curling iron in college. It wasn't there. _Wait... Could it be?_ _Only one way to find out._

He looked for his mother, only to find her unloading produce from the van. He hurriedly asked.

 

"Mom, this is very important. How old am I?" He asked.

 

As expected, his mother gave him a puzzled look.

"Son, How could you forget? You just turned eighteen last November, right?" She answered with her face still confused.

 

Then, he felt it. His body was springy; more energetic. The flexibility of his youth was probably still present. He was fresh from a major competition and yet, his body was screaming for him to skate. So, he decided to do just that

 

"Yuuri, we are hosting a live viewing later. It would be nice if you could help out in the kitchen. The whole banquet room will be filled," said Hiroko, "I'm sure you're excite-"

Hiroko's instructions fell on deaf ears as Yuuri had already gone to change into his training outfit. He put on a simple shirt and sweats. His skates were nowhere to be found however. While this was a worrying situation, the urgency to skate filled Yuuri more. _I guess I will just have to rent some._

 

"Mom, I have to go skate. If you need me, you'll find me at the Ice Castle." He said as he was exiting Yutopia premises.

 

"Weird, he stopped skating a year ago." Hiroko said to herself while staring at her son's back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so long. I had issues with my Internet connection. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> -Hannah
> 
> Up next: Yuuri meets Yuzu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Yuzu.

 

Yuuri jogged to the ice Castle like he always did. Never before had he been this excited to skate. To somewhat take back what was suddenly taken from him just this morning. He was passing the bridge that lead directly to the Ice Castle. The fleeting memory of Victor riding a bicycle in front of him flashed through his mind. 

_Victor. I wonder if he's back in St.Petersburg like I am back in Hasetsu._

 

Victor Nikiforov, age 22 by the time that Yuuri was 18, had long been in the senior division. Victor was also set to begin his 5-year GPF, Europeans and Worlds winning streak. He was about to make history. _Damn it!_ Yuuri realized belatedly that he could've checked his phone for details on the internet.

_Does he know me? I have to find a way to contact him. But first, I gotta skate._

* * *

 

 

Once he arrived at the entrance, he saw Yuuko tidying up the front desk. The rental skates were arranged like they had been which was unusual because Yuuko only cleaned up during closing hours. Judging from the color of the sky.

 

"Sorry for intruding." He said while pushing the familiar glass doors of the building.

 

"The rink is closing early today because of the event this afternoon. There is a pay per view at the onsen a few blocks from here, you won't miss it." She said not bothering to look at Yuuri.

 

"Yuu-chan, it's me." Yuuri answered, "I was wondering if I could skate until after hours, just like before." He toyed with his hands. His restlessness was at its highest now.

"Yuuri-kun!? I haven't seen you here since you decided to quit skating last year."

 

_Wha? Quit? What does she mean by quit? Did I not debut in the senior division at 17?_

Yuuri felt what seemed like ice cubes rolling down his back. This reality where he apparently quit skate professionally sounded so foreign to him.

_Maybe that's why I don't have any skates at home_.

"I just kind of missed the ice. I didn't bring any skates so, I'll just use one of your rentals. That is if you allow me." Yuuri supplied weakly. He was rambling.

" Rentals? You mother donated your figure skates to the Ice Castle last year as an artifact of the skater that once made Ice Castle Hasetsu their own home rink," she went to a secluded part of the receiving area; most likely a store room of some sort.

"We still have them at the back room in pretty good condition." She said; placing the skates on the counter, skate guards and all.

Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes. These were the skates that he first used in Detroit before being certified by the JSF and receiving money to buy new ones. The looked almost new, unlike the worn-out ones that had carried Yuuri through his first practices under Celestino. He quickly took the skates walked towards the changing room but not before sharing a meaningful look with Yuuko.

 "Oh Yuuri-kun, I'm giving you only 2 to 3 hours to skate. Takeshi bought us pay per view passes for the live viewing at your onsen. It starts at 5pm." She hollered from the receiving desk.

* * *

 

Yuuri felt the ice under him and skated his love into the ice once more.

 

Desperation. Confusion. He poured it all into the ice until every emotion he had melded into one.

Longing. 

_Stay Close to Me and Don't Let Go_

He flew through the very routine that changed everything. Yuuri didn't just do the jumps or the spins or the step sequences; he felt them. He had nearly forgetten how it was to skate this piece alone.

He had just skated what may have been the best exhibition skate of his career with the person who mattered the most; and then thrown into some kind of twisted dimension. But with this, maybe he would be able to get back.

_Shame there are no cameras around_. He thought to himself, biting back a hearty laugh.

* * *

 

"Yuuri–kun, we're about to close. The live viewing starts in 2 hours." She called from the rink opening. _Too bad she couldn't see me skate._

Yuuri wordlessly changed out of his training clothes and went to carry his skates back to the main desk/receiving area.

"Here, I think you might wanna keep this," said Yuuri skates already in hand.

"If it's okay with you then. I can't wait for the live viewing later. Will we finally see Japan win Worlds again?" The last part she said with a commentator voice. She then tucked Yuuri's skates to their storage room once more.

_Wait, did she mean Figure Skating Worlds? Japan? I was the only skater acknowledged by the JSF when I was 18, fresh from my senior debut._

"Yuzu will win today. I can feel it. He had a lot of errors in his short program but he will redeem himself. If not then, we still have Shoma." She fist bumped in the air 

 

"Yuzu? Shoma? Who are these people "Yuuri asked.

 

"Silly Yuuri-kun, Shoma is currently in the running for his first worlds title. He is second coming into the free skate. He is also one of the only two skaters that can land a quad flip as of the moment." She said from behind the counter. Yuuri took note of the skaters' abilities and vowed to search up the one other skater who could land a quad flip. And then she kept going.

"And Yuzu, number one in Japan and number one in world. His skating has every bit of athleticism and power as it has beauty and grace. He is called Japan's ace among the sports community."

 

_I'm not Japan's Ace!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And the plot thickens  
> *DUN. DUN. DUN"
> 
> COMMENTS ARE COOL. GIVE ME SOME.
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT: Yuuri gets back


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I didn't proofread the last chapter at first. So, when I went back and read through it, I saw so many errors. I'm sorry everyone. I have dealt with them accordingly. I would advise to read the previous chapter again. 
> 
> S/o to [BriefWerewolfAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriefWerewolfAngel/pseuds/BriefWerewolfAngel) for finding a glaring error.
> 
> Enjoy reading guys!
> 
> 17-11-20  
> OMG, I finally managed to update. I accidentally lost my notes for this story so I was going to abandon it but the current GP series has gotten me pumped up.

 

_Wha?_

Yuuri's brows furrowed. In whatever other reality he came from, the only other prominent Japanese skater was Minami. Even then, he wasn't eligible to compete in international competitions because the skater had not yet been certified by the JSF as a senior skater. Apparently, in this reality, there were at least two. _Yuzu and Shoma, huh..._

"Oh, Yuuri-kun, We have overhead cameras around the rink. Would you like to watch your- Yuuri?" She said, while looking over the skate rentals.

But her words had reached no one. Yuuri had already left the rink.

 _Hmm, guess I'll see him at the live viewing._ Yuuko thought.

 

* * *

 Yuuri had seen Yutopia's banquet room filled only once. It was during the World Cup a few years back when Team Japan qualified. Clearly, the live viewing scheduled today was of the same regard. There were whole families in the banquet room; even people who brought their own Japanese flags. 

 _Huh? Maybe cable TV still isn't common in this Hasetsu_. Yuuri mused. He was shaken from his thoughts when his mother called from the kitchen,

"Yuuri, we're serving dinner early today. Come help out."

 Yuuri quickly walked to the kitchen and went on to serve dishes to their patrons waiting in the banquet room. The TV blared a commercial that confirmed his doubts.

 

 

 

> **"Figure Skating World Championships in Helsinki - Will Japan be able to grab the gold medal or will it be another 2nd place finish..."**

_No, it isn't a commercial. That's the pre-event coverage. Wait!? Figure Skating?_

Yuuri gaped at the TV. He stopped whatever he was doing and grabbed a seat right next to the TV. The pre-show heavily featured two male skaters. _These guys must be the "Yuzu and Shoma", Yuuko was talking about._

The smaller of the two, he learned, was Shoma Uno. He wore what was possibly his training outfit as he leapt into a quad.

_Was that a lutz or a flip? I wasn't paying attention!_

His question was immediately answered when huge red text appeared near the bottom of the screen saying:

 

 

 

> **Shoma Uno: First athlete to land the Quad Flip in international competition at age 18**

The pre-show then moved on to another skater. Yuuri made sure to focus this time _This must be the Yuzu._

The man was clad in an alarming amount of lilac and a psychedelic vest.

 _Huh. That's an interesting choice of color._ It reminded him of JJ and his short program costume.

The textbook Quad Loop right at the beginning of the program was enough for Yuuri to tell. This man was something else. He could not take his eyes of the screen as they replayed the man's short program. The way he moved to music was unlike any other he had seen before.

 _It's like his body is creating the music itself._ Yuuri thought of something Victor said to him about his own skating. Was this how people felt when he skated? _Nah._

 

* * *

 

 

The springtime breeze made the banquet room cool but the atmosphere was heating up from the excitement of the patrons. One particular table had a group of middle-aged men talking about their bets

" _Hanyu-senshu_ made a mistake in his short program yesterday. He's in fifth place right now! Fifth! What if he doesn't medal?," an old man huffed.

"That's not possible! Yuzu-kun will surprise us all." A teenage girl said in protest.

 

Mari, who had taken a seat beside Yuuri, nodded in agreement.

"Typical Hanyu. He usually bombs his Short Program but makes up for it in the Free Program." Mari said like it was the most normal thing in the world. She had never shown such interest in figure skating before.

 _That sounds like someone I know._ Yuuri thought, vividly remembering his own Grand Prix Final scores.

 

Suddenly, a familiar logo was shown on the TV.

 

 

 

> **International Skating Union**
> 
> **World Figure Skating Championships**
> 
> **in Helsinki, Finland**

 

"It's starting! It's starting!" It was Yuuko who had just arrived with her then boyfriend Nishigori.

 

* * *

 

Tired from physical activity, Yuuri found his eyelids getting heavy as the short program standings were flashed on the screen.

Yuuri fought to stay awake and when he did manage to do so. He was back. His hair was once again slicked back and his exhibition costume glistened under the spotlights. The cheers were once again deafening.

And Victor was there. He was back.

 

 

 

Until he wasn't. He was back again. Back to the packed banquet room with the TV showing the FS worlds that had skaters that don't exist in his world.

"Yuuri, wake up! Last two groups will be skating!" It was Mari. 

_What the hell!?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update more from now on. Please anticipate! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
